


A Purrfect Christmas

by Epitumbidia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epitumbidia/pseuds/Epitumbidia
Summary: Noctis and Ignis meet their new fluffball with a bow on Christmas morning.





	A Purrfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singergurl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singergurl91/gifts).



The mewl of something tiny weighing on his chest is what awakens Noctis from his well-earned sleep.

With all the festivities of Christmas Eve having come and gone, with all the gifts exchanged, and the cheer of good friends to warm with heart, Noctis has every intention of sleeping the day away. At least, that's the plan, until the little fur ball sitting on his chest meows at him and Noctis instinctively coos back before he remembers himself.

Tired as he is, there's no way he's not going to pick up the kitten to examine them: all black fur, save for a small white patch below their neck. A red bow tie sits lightly atop a dark purple collar that comes with a tag. Curiously, Noctis finds no name on the tag, but he can't consider it much longer as the kitten twists and turns in his grip.

"It's ok, sweetie, I've got you," Noctis yarns out as he snuggles the kitten close to his chest, feeling the purrs and warmth of the kitten against his heart. He could fall asleep like this, Noctis thinks to himself before the click of the door grabs his attention with a sight Noctis never tires off: Ignis with a cup of ebony in his hand and a pat of sweatpants the only piece of cloth he has on. Noctis reaches out with one hand while he cradles the kitten with the other, seeking the touch of his love on this quiet Christmas morning.

Ignis, never one to deny his prince, sets his cup down on the drawer next to the bed as lies down across Noctis' body; holding himself up on one arm, he smiles at the sight before him as the kitten claws their way up Noctis. Seeing Ignis, the kitten jumps off of Noctis and races towards him, as their loud purrs fills the air. "I see our little gift has made her presence known," Ignis remarks, unable to hide the satisfaction in his voice.

"Ours?" Noctis repeats slow and deliberate, the disbelief written all over his face. He stares at the kitten who now is climbing their way up Ignis' arm before turning his attention to Ignis, whose smile sends a jolt of warmth that vibrates throughout him. Ignis nearly forgets the kitten when he sees Noctis' eyes widen, too long since he's seen his prince express anything more than mild annoyance or resignation. The sight in front of him moves Ignis to reach down and cradle Noctis' face in his hands, his thumbs tracing soft circles on the cheeks of his highness.

Noctis sighs at the contact, closing his eyes as a single tear falls, despite himself. Before his brain catches up with his arms, they reach for Ignis, pulling him down on top of him for a kiss, needy and eager to show his gratitude. Ignis falls easily, weak for Noctis when he takes control in their private moments. They lie together like this, tangled in each other with the perfect scene--until the sharp pinching of kitten nails piercing through Ignis' clothes ruins the reverie, nearly causing him to crush Noctis under his weight in shock. He moves to apologize, but is instead greeted with giggling from Noctis as he holds the kitten gently by their stomach, tisking at the kitten while giving it a tender boop on the nose.

"Now, now, no scratching! That's no easy to treat your daddy," Noctis scolds jokingly, cradling the kitten one more.

"I beg your pardon?" Ignis sputters, that title from Noctis' lips causing him to dry heave in disgust.

"I mean, we are his, er, parents now. What are they again?" Noctis muses at Ignis with a sly smirk, as though he just accomplished a secret mission.

"Girl. I guess that makes you mommy dearest, right darling?" Ignis mutters back, prompting an outburst of laughter from his beloved.

"Well, I wouldn't mind, but not if it sounds like you want to die while saying it...," Noctis stops as he wiggles his eyebrows at Ignis, "...daddy."

"Ugh, Noct, enough with that nonsense!" Ignis proclaims as he grabs a pillow and bops it on Noctis' head; there's no real malice behind the action and it serves to make Noctis laugh harder with the kitten purring as though she were agreeing with her new mom.

Ignis shakes his head in defeat as he lies back down beside Noctis and their new pet--her presence already a welcomed comfort on this Christmas day, and one her parents hope will be for many years to come.


End file.
